Fundamental purpose of data center infrastructure operations is to maintain a reliable computing environment. Generally, data center operating resources are unnecessarily over-provisioned with over-cooled facility rooms and low server utilization profiles. Furthermore, data center operation management protocols typically lack dynamic elasticity as data center operation strategies are designed for a diurnal peak-loads without any provision for the risk-mitigation in an event of dramatic demand surge.